


You Were Dead, Keyword Being Were

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diego Hargreeves is a good bro, Gen, Guns, Klaus is immortal, Temporary Character Death, immortality reveal, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: “I was on distraction,” Klaus frowned, “So I distracted him. I don’t see the problem.”“You weredead, Klaus.”
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, The hargreeves - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 631





	You Were Dead, Keyword Being Were

“Klaus, you can be, uh...” Luther looked around, a little lost, and Klaus sighed. 

“I’ll be lookout, or distraction, or something.” Klaus offered, and Luther looked relived.

“Yeah, that works. Okay then,” He turned back to the others, divvying up the rest of the jobs to everyone else. Klaus sighed again and tuned out of the conversation. It wasn’t like being lookout was a new thing for him, often shoved to the side with his lesser combat practice and his powers not being particularly useful in battle. 

Of course, he had started the long journey towards sobriety, but he wouldn’t be a master of his powers overnight, especially with the long instilled fear that came with being locked in a crypt brought. He was getting better, with Ben’s help, Luther and the others had just been assigning him to lookout for so long that it was reflex at this point; Klaus didn’t blame him.

Still didn’t make the job any less boring, but what can you do.

“ _Klaus_ ,” Ben said in the voice that meant he was disappointed in him, “You’re really going to get food? Right now?”

“Yep!” Klaus exclaimed, popping the p. “Why not, dearest brother? Not like anything happens on lookout anyways.”

Ben scowled at him. “It’s important.”

“Yeah, sure, with all the baddies inside already.” Klaus snorted, walking inside the convince store, a small bell signaling his entrance. “Realll important.”

“What if they came with backup?” Ben asked pointedly. “Reinforcements?”

Klaus raised his burner phone to his ear, wanting to reduce the amount of attention he brought to himself. “They’re not that smart, no one else is.” He selected some chips and walked over to the cashier.

“All the more reason they’d bring it.” Ben argued. 

“Is that all?” The cashier asked as Klaus slid the bag of chips across the counter.

“Yep, that’ll do it.” Klaus grinned at her, passing over Diego’s card and forging his signature without a second thought. He turned and walked away, chips in hand. Ben kept glaring at him, although he didn’t try and say anything, and so Klaus snapped the phone shut and slid it into his pocket. 

“Look, Benny, I don’t see how one pack of chips is going to ruin our mission.” Klaus sighed, uncomfortable in the silence. “It’s not like-“

“Holy fuck!” Ben swore, cutting him off. Klaus frowned and followed his gaze to the building that he was supposed to be guarding to see a man in business attire walking in, a huge gun in his hands.

“Uh. How likely that that wasn’t the person Five told me to look out for?” Klaus asked, a pit forming in his stomach. 

“Very unlikely.”

“Spoil sport.” Klaus muttered, dropping his chips onto a nearby bench and sprinting after the man.

———————————————————

“Five, we’ve got trouble!” Diego shouted, throwing two more knives at the gunmen. He heard the groans that meant they had hit their mark, and Five zapped over to him.

“What?” 

“Big guy, just walked in-he looks _pissed_.” Diego heard Five curse, swiveling to look.

“That’s the guy I told everyone to look out for at the house.” Five said, confirming Diego’s fear.

“Where’s Klaus, then?” Diego asked, only to be answered by the man running through the door. Everyone holding a gun swiftly turned to the pair, the lackeys trained on Klaus and Five and Allison on the guy. 

“Woah, okay, okay, no need to be rash.” Klaus said, holding his hands up in surrender, fear in his voice and eyes. “Let’s just calm-“

He was cut off by the man, who at some point had taken off his gun, shooting a round of bullets into Klaus’ gut. Small red stains appeared and they were growing fast, Klaus collapsing to the floor before Diego could blink. 

Everything happened so fast.

Five, with a shout, teleported to the big man and shot him in the head three times, quickly turning on the people around him, pretty much killing them all. Diego jumped over the counter where he had been hiding and ran over to where Klaus was lying on the floor.

“Hey, hey, hey, Klaus, you’re okay, it’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be fine.”

Klaus whined, his face scrunched in pain. “Dee?” He sounded far off, distant.

“Y-Yeah, yeah it’s me, Klaus, it’s me.” Diego could hardly keep his voice from breaking. His hands were shaking, and that might have been the only time he was relived when Five took control. 

“C’mon, we gotta-we gotta get him home.” Five snapped, trembling like a leaf. Diego started to pick Klaus up, but he cried at the movement, and Diego, panicked, set him back down.

“I don’t think we should move him.” Diego said worriedly to Five. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Five cursed, summing up everyone’s emotions. “Fuck, call 911.”

“Deego. Dee-ay-go.” Klaus giggled. “Your name is funny.”

“Hilarious,” Five said, tight lipped. He heard Allison talking with the operator in the background.

~~He knew they wouldn’t make it in time.~~

“Mhm.” Klaus hummed, turning over to stare at the ceiling. “‘M tired.”

“You can’t go to sleep yet.” Diego told him.

“Sucks.” Klaus groaned, but kept his eyes open. “Don’ wanna die.”

“You w-won’t,” Diego promised. Klaus reached up to touch his face, frowning at the red streaks of blood he left behind. “You’re okay.”

Klaus giggled again. “No ‘m not!”

“Yeah you are, you have to be.”

Klaus locked eyes with Diego, who shuddered at the severity. “I’m going to die, Diego.”

“You’ll be fine, the ambulance is coming, just hold on for a few more minutes.” Diego continued to ramble, tears starting to fall down the vigilante’s face. 

Klaus blinked, slower and slower, until his eyes were shut, and they didn’t open right after. Diego shook him, and checked his pulse frantically, looking up to the others in horror.

“He doesn’t have a pulse.”

———————————————————

Klaus opened his eyes to the grey place, sighing. That was awfully dramatic. 

He sat up, stretching out his arms, relishing in his now lead-free gut, sighing when he realized he’d have to go back to the pain.

He blinked and a little girl was there, staring at him disappointedly.

“You don’t belong here.”

“I know.” Klaus said, flapping his hands. “When can I go back?”

“Your body must be healed.” 

“That’ll take time, right? Could I see Dave then?”

She sighed. “You’ve learned nothing. Astonishing.”

“Why thank you.”

“Go back. You’re healed.”

Klaus sighed. “Fine.”

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the building ceiling greeted him.  
———————————————————

“You were dead.” Luther said.

“I was on distraction,” Klaus frowned, “So I distracted him. I don’t see the problem.”

“You were _dead_ , Klaus.”

“You’ve said that,” Klaus smirked, staring at his fingers and fiddling with them. 

“You don’t come back from being dead.” Diego stated. “How did you come back?”

“God doesn’t like me very much.” He admitted. Everyone else kept looking at him in shock.

Allison reached over and grabbed his wrist, tears pouring down her face. “You were dead.”

“Y’know, everyone keeps saying that, and yet here I am.” Klaus said. 

“Don’t think you can get out of this with a joke.” Five snapped. “I want answers.”

“And you’ll get them.” Klaus promised. “But could I take a nap first? I did just heal twelve bullet wounds, and you don’t just brush that off.”

“Yeah, of course.” Luther said, his gaze softening into something akin to pity. 

Klaus sighed internally.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
